Le temps d'un thé
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Il y a Dean et ses pinceaux, Neville et ses plantes, Luna et ses rêves, Seamus et ses rires. Et puis il y a tout ceux qui vont et viennent. Il y a leurs blessures. Et puis il y a la vie qui continue et le temps qui avance. Et eux qui veulent prendre le temps de profiter d'un petit thé et de ces moments qu'offre la vie.
1. Le bruit de la rivière

C'était une chaude journée d'été. Un été comme un autre, mais pourtant, un été différent. Cet été là avait l'odeur de l'espoir retrouvé et de la nonchalante indolence. On était en juillet 1998 et la vie avait à nouveau le gout de la sérénité retrouvée.  
Allongé paisiblement au bord de la rivière, son pied faisant des ronds dans l'eau, Dean profitait du calme tranquillement. A ses côtés, Seamus mâchonnait un brin d'herbe tout en taquinant avec un bout de bois, l'écrevisse cachée sous un rocher. Luna, un peu plus loin, nattait ses cheveux en entremêlant ses mèches blondes avec des fleurs.  
Oui la vie dérivait insouciante du temps qui passe. Ils étaient là, comme hors du temps et préféraient rester ici dans leur refuge caché du monde extérieur. Ils étaient bien là, à se laisser bercer par le bruit du courant descendant la rivière, le vent jouant des les hautes herbes qui les enveloppaient dans un écrin.


	2. Le mur de l'amitié

Il trouvait ça joli toute ces couleurs sur le mur lézardé. Sur la paroi de la petite maison qu'il occupait avec Seamus et Neville il avait peint en vert les briquettes de la salle commune. Un vert tendre comme les bourgeons printanier, une couleur qui sonnait comme l'espoir. Neville toujours aussi doué en botanique avait entrepris d'y faire pousser quelques plantes qui couraient maintenant sur tout un pan de mur.

Amusé par cette cloison coloré leurs amis avait entrepris d'y laisser leur pattes.  
Ainsi mêlées aux tommettes peintes par Dean d'autres couleurs prenaient d'assaut le mur. Seamus avait pavé les briquettes d'un chemin jaune comme les briques d'or du Magicien d'Oz.  
Neville avait esquissait des volutes dans une couleur marron comme la terre.  
Luna avait voulut peindre d'un bleu azur cette oeuvre singulière, et maintenant c'est comme si la fissure qui balafrait le salon s'ouvrait sur un ciel sans nuage.  
Et puis il y avait les parements rose de Lavande et ceux beige d'Hannah, les pavés violet profond qu'Hermione s'était appliquée à colorer et ceux barbouillés dans un camaïeux d'orange et rouge par Harry et Ron, les briques cramoisie de Ginny et celle turquoise comme l'eau qu'il avait rajouté.

C'était joyeux et colorés et toutes ces couleurs égayait leur nouvelle maison. Et à chaque personne qu'ils appréciaient ils leur proposait d'apposer leur marque sur le mur du salon.


	3. Une lumière crue

Il se sentait minuscule perché sur cette colline, seul au milieu de rien. Le ciel bleu était parsemé de nuage cotonneux. Sous le ciel s'étendait des champs à pertes de vues. A ses pieds se dessinait un échiquier de verdure dont les cases allaient du vert profond au brun. Le maïs étalé ses larges feuilles vertes foncés sur des parcelles tirées au cordeau. Le vert tendre des semis annoncé déjà une prochaine récolte de blé alors que la première finissait de dorer ses grains au soleil. Quelques cases de sorgho coloraient le damier d'un rouge profond. Certaines terres laissées en jachère laissaient la terre se parsemer d'un foin parfumé tirant vers le brun séché où quelques fleurs de prairie laissait poindre leur corolle. Au loin quelque anciennes haies perçaient le ciel de leur frondaison vert foncé.

Le monde avait cette luminosité des fin de journée d'été. Les nuages n'étaient pas blanc et tiraient vers le gris. Le bleu du ciel paraissait plombé par cette lumière crue et quatre mince trait barraient l'horizon juste au dessus de sa tête. Si il se concentrait bien Dean pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de l'électricité qui courait dans les câbles.  
Mais il était trop fasciné par la lumière qui dessinait un tableau apaisant devant ses yeux pour prêter attention à ces câbles qui était devenus aussi normal dans le tableau que les coquelicots qui s'épanouissait dans les près. A défaut d'être joli comme les splendides corolle rouge l'électricité était utile au moldus. Mais ces considérations techniques lui passait au dessus de la tête et il essayait juste de capter au mieux l'essence de cette magnifique journée.  
Comment arriver à peindre cette luminosité. Chaque jour il venait sur la colline mais il n'arrivait jamais à retranscrire parfaitement cette lumière crue qu'il admirait chaque soir d'été lorsque le temps le permettait.

Soudain le bruit d'un déclencheur le fit sursauter. En se retournant et vit Luna le prendre en photo alors qu'il était penché sur ses pinceaux. Et tout d'un coup se fut le déclic. Il prit délicatement des mains de Luna son appareil. Lui qui avait tellement aimé la photo avait décidé de la laisser tomber pour se mettre à la peinture avec l'aide de l'ancienne Serdaigle. Mais là avec l'appareil photo qu'il avait confié à Luna il se sentait complet.  
Comment avait-il put oublier cette sensation grisante? D'un seul clic il fixait le monde à jamais sur la pellicule. Il avait tourné la page de la photographie le jour du départ de son père. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient toujours partagé, et à sa mort il ne se sentait plus de continuer seul. Mais pourtant la photo il avait ça dans le sang.  
Religieusement il porta l'appareil à son oeil et regarda le monde qui s'étendait à ses pieds à travers l'objectif. Les réflexes revenaient instinctivement. Il appuya sur le déclencheur et put enfin fixer ce damier de végétation qui paraissait écrasé sous cette luminosité crue. Il entendit le déclic et observa la photo sortir de son appareil photo instantanée. Presque amoureusement il regarda la photo apparaître sur le papier. Il se sentait revivre.  
Les mots ne suffisait pas pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais Luna les comprit et d'une pression de la main sur son épaule le laissa seul avec ses souvenirs et son amour de la photo. 


	4. L'auberge des gens brisés

Une fois sortit de Poudlard Dean s'était installé avec Seamus, et Neville dans une immense maison. Il en avait fait un lieu de paix pour leur amis ou toutes personnes souhaitant retrouver un peu de chaleur et de gaité dans un monde d'après guerre. Ces inconnus, ces amis d'enfance venait se ressourcer dans cette auberge atypique où on ne payait pas et tout reposait sur l'envie de donner et recevoir.  
Ils avaient retapé cette immense ferme perdue dans les collines Anglaises à l'aide de quelques sorts et de dizaines de sorciers de passages. C'était devenu leur foyer.

Il y avait Neville et ses plantes qui peuplaient la maison.  
Des plantes ramenait de ses voyages poussaient dans le jardin, dans sa serre il tentait de créer de nouvelles espèces et dans la bibliothèque il rangeait ses planches de botanique.  
Il y avait ses bottes qui trainaient devant la porte, son sécateur glissé dans un sceau sur la terrasse, sa sarclette posée contre le portillon du jardin et un Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui trônait fièrement dans le salon.

Il y avait Seamus et ses talents pour détourner chaque objet en oeuvre d'art, gadgets et création fantaisiste.  
Des feux d'artifices encombraient la remise en attendant d'être livrés à Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux et un lustre en papier éclairait l'entrée en projetant des ombres chinoises aux formes d'aigles, blaireaux, lions et serpents.  
Il y avait la cheminée en galet polis par la mer qu'il avait faite, son lampadaire en bois flotté sur la terrasse et une carte de l'Irlande dans un cadre en bois vermoulue sur la porte de sa chambre.

Il y avait Dean et ses oeuvres qui peuplaient son atelier et les murs de leur chez eux.  
Des pinceaux et crayons s'égaraient un peu partout et Neville les retrouvaient parfois plantés dans ses pots, une odeur de térébenthine flottait sur sa blouse bleue et des taches de peintures venait se perdre sur ses mains.  
Il y avait une de ses toiles dans chaque chambre, son mur de briques de toutes les couleurs dans le salon et un appareil photo qui avait appartenu à son père sur l'étagère de sa chambre.

Et puis il y avait toutes ces choses laissées, oubliées, déposées par les gens qui étaient venus vivre chez eux. Au fil du temps la maison était devenue une sorte de musée. C'était le musée des âmes brisés, rêves perdus et avenir à construire.

Il y avait le ciré jaune de Luna sur l'un des portemanteaux d'écoliers à l'entrée et une partie de ses affaires dans la chambre qu'elle occupait de plus en plus souvent.  
Dans la bibliothèque d'Hermione avait laissé, faute de place chez elle, certains de ses livres afin que tout le monde en profite.  
Il y avait des pots remplis d'herbes séchés et des sachets de tisanes que Parvati leur avait donné, et des plantes venant d'Inde que Padma avait ramené pour Neville.  
Des tasses et Théières que Seamus avait acheté avec sa petite amie encombraient le vaisselier et un plaid crocheté sur le canapé, qu'elle avait fait elle même comme elle aimait le rappeler, attendait que quelqu'un se pelote dedans.  
Il y avait Hannah, ses taches de rousseurs, les magnifiques légumes qu'elle faisait pousser avec Neville et son chat qui dormait au coin du feu.  
Et puis il y avait tout les cadeaux, oeuvrent, mots de remerciement laissés par les autres.

Leur maison était en devenue un musée à la mémoire de ce qu'avait été leur vie et leur présent.  
Il y avait une écharpe de chaque maison pendu aux portemanteaux, des photos de Colin Crivey sur un mur remplis de clichés où se mêlaient le passé et le présent, des phrases écrites par des dizaines de mains sur un grand tableau noir et le sentiment de paix qui régnait ici.

Leur maison était devenu l'auberge des gens brisés et de ceux qui avaient réussit à recoller les morceaux de leur vie et ce de manière souvent maladroite les laissant incomplet. Là bas on savait qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un près à vous écouter. On pouvait y rester aussi longtemps qu'on voulait à condition d'aider. C'était un endroit magique où les gens revenaient toujours même si ils étaient guéris, c'était devenue une troisième maison après Poudlard et leur foyer. Que vous soyez de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufssoufle ou même Serpentard là porte sera toujours ouverte.


	5. La fille aux cheveux dorés comme les blé

Le premier portrait que Dean avait tiré avec l'appareil photo de son père, que Luna lui avait rendu, c'était une photo de la jeune fille.

C'était une journée d'été où l'air était chaud mais encore respirable, une fine brise tiède faisait se courber le blé mure.  
Dean, Neville, Luna et lui avait décidé de faire un picnic et de profiter du temps qui passe sans avoir peur du lendemain. Une fois le repas terminé, Seamus s'était allongé dans un des champs de blés arguant le fait qu'avec un sortilège la trace de leur passage serait bien vite effacée. Neville l'avait suivit dans le champ doré et avec Luna ils avaient entrepris de construire un petit tipi avec quelques gerbes. Seamus et Dean n'avait pas put résister longtemps et les avaient aidés à construire leur petite cabane.  
Heureuse Luna s'était mise à tournoyer dans les blés, mêlant ses chevaux jaunes à la paille du champ. Ses grands gestes faisaient s'envoler une multitude de sauterelles et quelques papillons qui s'étaient joint à sa danse. Il n'avait pas put résister et avait pris en photo ses grands yeux couverts de mèches dorés, son sourire radieux, ses bras tendus vers le ciel et les papillons qui volaient avec elle.  
Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient insouciants et la vie leur souriaient à nouveau au milieu de ce champ doré comme les blés.


	6. 423eme Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

C'était une chaude journée d'été 1998. Ils étaient plusieurs à installer leurs tentes sur le terrain de camping improvisé où une nuée de tentes extravagantes avaient envie l'espace.  
Les rires résonnaient malgré la peur encore bien là et la vigilance accrue de la sécurité dans le but d'éviter les émeutes de la précédente coupe du monde de quidditch.  
La soirée approche, annonçant la finale qui allait avoir lieu en dépit des joueurs Sénagalais qui avaient failli refuser de jouer à cause d'une sombre affaire de mascottes refusées à l'entrée du stade.  
Dean accompagné de Luna, Seamus et Neville se dirige vers l'immense stade illuminé. Il fait chaud et le crépuscule qui tombe ne parvient pas à rafraichir l'air surchauffé par des milliers de spectateurs électrisés.  
Une fois à leur place ils attendent fébrilement l'entrée des joueurs et leurs mascottes.

Leurs places ne sont pas les meilleurs mais ils s'en soucient guère. Heureux de profiter de cet événement sportif après l'horreur de la guerre il n'accorde pas une grande importance à leur emplacement du moment qu'ils ne perdent pas une miette de l'événement cela lui suffit amplement. Décorés aux couleurs de l'équipe du Malawi il hurle avec la foule surexcitée qui scande le nom des deux équipes et leurs joueurs en attendant que le match débute. Soudain le commentateur fait résonner sa voix dans tout le stade afin d'annoncer la finale de cette quatre cent vingt-troisième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.  
Agrippés à leurs multiplettes les quatre sorciers fixe l'arène en attendant de voir les étranges mascottes de chaque équipe. Luna avait pour l'occasion accessoirisé ses multiplettes espérant voir ainsi une créature fantastique. Cela avait fait sourire Dean et ses amis qui n'avaient rien dit de plus, heureux de voir que la jeune femme avait encore ses rêves plein la tête. Le jeune homme regarde d'un oeil distrait le show des Yumboes, les mascottes Sénégalaise en attendant que le match commence enfin.

Puis c'est l'entrée des joueurs, leurs noms résonnent dans l'arène. Les cognards et le vif d'or sont lâchés, le souaffle mis en jeu et c'est le début. A peine commencer que c'est déjà le déchainement chez les deux équipes et le public. Les batteurs cognent les cognards avec entrain en faisant tourner leurs battes avec nonchalance pendant leurs moments de désœuvrements. Mais bien qu'amusant la galerie ils gardent toujours un oeil concentré sur la partie. Les passes s'enchainent au rythme des feintes et retournement de situations. Un joueur du Sénégal risque de chuter face à l'agressivité d'un cognard envoyé à pleine vitesse par le batteur de l'équipe adverse. Soudain c'est le premier but de la finale marqué par le Sénégale.  
Dean encourage à grand cri le Malawi bien vite suivit par Seamus et Neville. Luna observe plus calmement le match alors que ses amis se cramponnent presque à la rambarde devant eux pour se soutenir tellement ils sont pris dans le jeu.  
Le match s'intensifie au fur à mesure des points marqués. Le Malawi mène maintenant et les joueurs Sénégalais sont de plus en plus agressifs dans leur jeu. Un poursuiveur de l'équipe en tête, touché par un cognard chute au sol et ce n'est que l'aide improptue des secouristes qui lui évite de s'écraser au sol. Vite remit il retourne se jeter dans la mêlée qui devient de plus en plus violente. Le souaffle passe de main en main tandis que les cognards fusent dans les airs à chaque coup de bats accompagnés du son mat du bois contre les balles de cuirs.  
Dean scotché à ses multiplettes ne se rend même pas compte que deux cercles ronds s'impriment autour de ses yeux tellement il plaque les jumelles sur son nez pour ne rien rater du match de l'année. Le Malawi mène toujours mais l'écart n'est plus aussi prononcé et tout peut basculer avec le vif d'or.  
Soudain la foule comme un seul homme se met en mouvement dans les gradins. Le vif d'or. Les attrapeurs l'ont aperçu et se lance dans une impressionnante course qui partant du haut des gradins se jette au plus près du sable du stade.  
Une main se referme sur la petite boule d'or avec que son possesseur ne remonte en flèche en haut du stade au milieu du cercle pour lever le bras en un geste victorieux.  
Dean reprend son souffle tandis que son coeur reprend tout doucement un rythme cardiaque normal.  
Le Malawi emporte cette édition de la coupe du monde de quidditch.


	7. Un banc les pieds dans l'eau

C'était un de ces matins brumeux. La température avait drastiquement chuté dans la nuit et avait fait geler le bord de la rivière. La pluie qui s'était mise à tomber avait eu le mérite de dégeler le sol même si la brume au-dessus de l'eau en était devenue plus opaque cachant les îlots qui surgissaient de les méandres sinueux de la rivière.  
Les arbres s'étaient parés de leurs habits automnaux, et la chute des premières feuilles commençait à dévoiler la cabane en bois perchée dans un des arbres planté sur l'autre rive.  
Un banc, les pieds dans l'eau, l'attendait comme d'habitude sous le vieux saule. De la brume rampait au bien du banc en pierre qui se dressait immobile dans le calme ambiant.  
Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit un peu à l'écart du monde. Et même si de l'autre côté de la rive il y avait la cabane en bois construite par Georges il se sentait seul. Cependant, loin d'être isolé il savait qu'il suffisait de quelques pas, d'un pont en pierre à franchir pour retomber sur le sentier qui menait à la vieille auberge qui se dressait de toute sa stature au milieu du domaine. Mais là, de l'autre côté de la rivière il n'y avait que lui, son banc en pierre et le vieux saule.

Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit, en y réfléchissant bien c'était même cet endroit hors du temps qui l'avait poussé à vouloir acheter ce terrain pour y construire son rêve. Lorsqu'il avait parlé à ses amis de son rêve d'Auberge des gens heureux ils avaient cherché l'endroit parfait.  
C'est au détour d'un pont en pierre usée qu'il avait trouvé le sien. Un banc ne payant pas de mine les pieds dans l'eau et tournant le dos à une immense forêt.  
Seamus avait trouvé le sien dans la rivière qui coupait le domaine en deux et qui au gré des saisons changé totalement de visage. La vieille bâtisse avait plu à Luna et les grandes serres aux verrières à moitié emprisonnées par une vigne vierge magnifique avaient conquis Neville.  
Heureux, conquis ils avaient achetés l'immense propriété à un vieux moldu qui avait été ravi de voir quatre jeunes le regard fiévreux et le coeur touché par cette maison qui avait été l'œuvre d'une vie.  
Ils avaient coupé une grosse partie de la vigne vierge, retapés la maison, construit un ponton menant à la rivière, mais ils n'avaient jamais touché au banc en pierre.


	8. Une couleur de plus

Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire. Un événement banal qui ne mériterait pas d'être raconté. Et pourtant, pourtant ce petit geste de rien du tout, qui sort quand même un peu de l'ordinaire, l'avait fait sourire.  
Sur les murs blancs de son appartement, elle avait collé des post-it, des post-it de toutes les couleurs qui se mêlaient déjà à ceux qu'ils avaient mis. Des post-it avec des traces de son rouge à lèvres qui formaient de doux baisers sur sa glace à côté du post-it avec un sourire heureux. Des post-it avec des mots d'amour qui dansaient sur les murs de sa chambre, des petits papiers qui le feraient rêver à des jours heureux, là dans son lit.  
Des papiers de couleurs partout dans son appartement, si triste sans elle. Des post-it qui prenaient la forme d'avions prêts à conquérir le ciel, des cocottes en papier qui se perdaient au milieu des cocottes en fontes de la cuisine. Des grenouilles en carton qui jouaient à cache-cache dans les plantes de son balcon. Un immense carillon en papier qui se mouvait lentement au gré du vent près d'une des vitres ouvertes.  
Ce n'était que de simples bouts de papier colorés et pourtant ils le rendaient heureux. Seul dans son appartement minuscule il avait cherché toutes ses preuves d'amour minuscules laissées par Hannah. Microscopiques fragments de leur amour, de son amour.  
Et soudain il le vit, infime papier rose niché au milieu de tous les post-it laissé par ses amis. Une nuance qu'il avait vue nulle part sur tous les post-it qui peuplaient son monde, qui avait tant besoin de couleur. Un papier qui avait tout d'une déclaration et là, devant son frigo blanc où nageaient et voletaient des fragments des gens qui comptaient pour lui, il se sentit revivre.

Sa vie qui était en noir et gris depuis la bataille venait de retrouver toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Le bleu de Luna, un bleu comme le ciel qu'elle aimait contempler. Les post-it jaunes qu'il avait tant glissés dans les affaires d'Hermione pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.  
Les nuances de rouge et orange qui se déclinaient à l'infini pour les Weasley. Le violet de Seamus qui adorait cette couleur peu classique, Dean et les papiers turquoise comme la mer dont il rêvait. Et près d'un post-it vert, où il avait dessiné un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, se lovait un petit coeur dessiné sur un papier rose. Un de ces post-it qu'il avait offert à Hannah pour Noël, la seule couleur de post-it qu'elle n'avait pas semé dans tout son appartement. Un papier rose qui lui donnait à nouveau foi à l'avenir.


	9. Sarabande sous les étoiles

Et ils dansaient, ils tourbillonnaient à en perdre haleine. C'était Luna qui les avait tirés dans le cercle. Et là, au milieu de ses inconnus ils bougeaient au rythme des instruments qui sonnaient là-bas sur la scène. S'était électrisant cette sensation. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Il oubliait tous ses soucis, doutes et faiblesses. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui bougeait ses pieds en rythme malgré sa maladresse si caractéristique. Il était qu'un enfant qui se retrouvait enfin et ouvrait ses yeux émerveillés sur le monde qui l'entoure.  
Là dans le cercle qui tournait sous les airs de musique traditionnels il n'était que Neville.

Il ressentait cette énergie qui circulait entre chacune des personnes qui rigolaient, gigotaient sans se prendre la tête sous le ciel étoilé. Il se sentait tellement vivant ses petits doigts enchaînés à ceux de ses voisins. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher tout un chacun. Il avait envie de capturer tous ses sourires et yeux émerveillés qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui.  
Il chercha du regard ses amis qui avaient l'air d'être dans la même transe que lui. Ils avaient bien fait de suivre Luna dans la danse.  
Il avait osé se laisser entraîner et maintenant il se sentait si libre qu'il avait l'impression de s'envoler pendant qu'ils tournaient tous en cercle en faisait des petits pas. Il avait envie d'accélérer la sarabande et d'entraîner les gens vers les étoiles. Ce soir il avait l'impression que tout était possible.


	10. Voie ferrée

Une végétation luxuriante qui borde la trouée qui balafre la forêt. Des fougères à perte de vue qui se mêle aux asparagus et capillaires. Et parmi ce camaïeux de verts, qui prend des tons dorés à la lumière du soleil, il y a cette voie ferré qui lentement s'enfonce dans le sol humide. Grignotée par la rouille, recouverte par la mousse elle s'enfonce dans la gueule béante d'un tunnel.  
Camaïeux de vert dans lequel apparait encore les tons bruns des pierres et puis, il y a cette entrée noire comme un four qui attire sans cesse son regard.  
C'est tellement surprenant cette différence entre la forêt paisible et cette porte sombre qui s'ouvre sur les ténèbres.

Il est là à regarder les rails qui s'en vont vers l'inconnu, à se demander si il osera les suivre.  
Un clic d'appareil photo et il se détourne de l'endroit clos qui l'effraie au plus haut point.  
Depuis la fin de la guerre il souffre de claustrophobie. Alors, malgré l'envie de savoir ce qui se cache derrière, de découvrir un endroit mystérieux il reste là baigné par le soleil. L'obscurité et les pierres humides lui rappel trop la cave du manoir Malefoy.  
Un clic d'appareil photo pour fixer son démon sur la pellicule comme pour mieux le garder loin de lui et il quitte cet endroit hors du temps.

La guerre est peut-être loin, il a peut-être réappris à avancer mais, il reste sans doute encore des marques que le temps n'effacera jamais.


	11. Un violon dans la malle

Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait raccroché le violon. Tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus touché l'archet. Elle ne sait même pas où sa mère a bien pu ranger son violon. Peut-être au grenier avec la perle qu'elle lui avait demandé de cacher en même temps ?  
Ses rêves d'enfants étaient cachés quelques parts dans le manoir sans qu'elle ne puisse les retrouver.

C'est avec envie qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant à regarder le violon qui trônait sur une étagère du salon de l'auberge. Il lui faisait mal au coeur cet instrument qui prenait la poussière. Elle avait envie de voir si il était accordé, de sentir le bois vibrer sous ses mains. Elle voulait à nouveau s'envoler en même temps que la musique qu'elle jouait.  
Alors, lorsque Dean lui demanda si elle savait en jouer elle ne put mentir et c'est avec une nostalgie douloureuse qu'elle prononça le oui fatidique. Ce oui qui la conduisit à refuser l'offre du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas en jouer devant eux. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à nue comme autre fois. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.  
Elle avait enfermé son violon dans une malle et avec lui ses rêves et sa douleur. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'ouvrir à nouveau la voie aux remords et regrets.

Si elle était venue à l'auberge des gens brisés c'est parce que la Pansy d'autrefois avait disparue. Adieu le passé, adieu les souvenirs des jours heureux. Elle était morte avec eux ce jour fatidique de 1998.


	12. Une histoire de couleur

Alors qu'il peignait sur son chevalet absorbé par sa tâche il se mit à penser à son père.  
Alors qu'il étalait sur la toile les trois couleurs primaires qu'il avait choisies pour son tableau l'image de Pansy flotta dans sa tête.  
Alors qu'il traçait en de coup vif les formes de son oeuvre sa fille se rappela à lui.

Son monde était rouge. Rouge de sang. Rouge comme cette grange en brique du pays qu'il peignait. Alors qu'il écrasait les pigments ocre qui en se mêlant à l'eau lui donnait une couleur incarnat il laissa ses souvenirs venir s'écraser contre la barrière close de son subconscient. Il réfléchit à ce père qui lui avait donné cet appareil photo avant de s'enfuir dans la nature. Ce père qui en se cachant des mangemorts l'avait laissé orphelin.  
Dans sa vie le rouge avait toujours été une couleur prédominante. ça allait du rouge grenat du sang qui coagule sur les dalles de Poudlard au rouge cinabre qui filait des veines entrouvertes des corps qui jonchaient le sol de la grande salle. Le rouge c'était aussi la sacoche cerise de l'appareil photo de son père et le rouge à lèvre grenat de Pansy. Et enfin c'était la petite robe couleur cerise que sa fille adorait porter.

Son monde était bleu. Bleu de larmes. Bleu comme le ciel sans nuage qui petit à petit naissait sous ses coups de pinceaux. Alors qu'il diluait dans l'eau sa peinture en de minuscule tourbillon noirâtre il se laissa submerger par toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'il peignait. Alors que le ciel bleuté naissait sur sa toile l'image de Pansy flottait devant sa rétine. Il repensa à ce jour où le ciel gris de pluie avait pris une teinte caeruleum. Ce jour où Pansy était apparu dans sa vie sans crier gare.  
Dans sa vie le bleu avait été une des couleures primaires de sa palette. ça allait des yeux bleus cobalt de sa mère au bleue nuit des nuits à Poudlard. C'était aussi le bleu marine de la mer devant la chaumière aux coquillages au bleu pétrole de sa chambre à l'auberge des gens brisés. Mais surtout c'était toutes ses larmes azurées qu'il avait vu couler.

Son monde était vert. Vert de paix. Vert comme l'herbe tendre de prairie qui s'étalait devant lui. Alors qu'il rechargeait les pigments de sa palette il se mit à penser à sa fille.  
Dans sa vie le vert avait été une couleur majeure. Le vert c'était avant tout cette grenouillère verte pomme qui avait habillé Alyssum lorsqu'il l'avait pris pour la première fois dans ses bras. C'était aussi comme ce mur vert pomme qu'il avait peint dans son auberge. C'était la couleur de l'émeraude qu'il avait offerte en Pansy lors de leur fiançaille. C'était les yeux vert de gris de sa fille qui les tenaient de son père à lui.


End file.
